Four Seasons
by DemonicxMomoshi
Summary: Izzy, A young woman whom runs away from her abusive mom tries to find peace while hiding on Happiness Island, But for how long. A animal trader named Vaughn comes along and Izzy finds her self falling in love with the Anti-Social Cowboy faster than what she thought was possible. Will they get together,or will Her Mom interfere.
1. The Beginning

(Izzy's P.O.V)

I woke up in the middle of the night with loud banging on my front door. I tiredly went over to the door and saw my cousin Jill standing there with a frightened look on her face.

"Izzy you have to leave now!"

I looked at her with a Very confused face.

"Why does Izzy have to leave, Izzy is very sleepy."

She grabbed ahold of my shoulders and push's me inside.

"Your mom found out you're here it's not safe anymore."

I felt as if Lightning just struck near where I was standing.

"No way she found out, I was safe for two damn years."

I quickly started getting clothes out of my Cherrywood Dresser and grabbed a Kennel so I could put my Husky/Shetland mix in it so she could come with me.

"Come here Rose."

I grabbed all my clothes and put them into a Suitcase and then started on getting a place around to stay at.

I noticed a newspaper sitting on the table and sat down on my Couch.

"Hmm. Sports no, Pets no, Jobs no, Rancher no...Wait Rancher?"

"Looking to get away from the city? Well if so come to Happiness Island for the Job as a Rancher and take care of Livestock, Crops, and Meet friendly people. Please contacted this number for Felicia"

I smiled and dialed the number.

*1-906-2374*

"Hello is this Felicia...Hi I'm Izzy, I was just wondering if the Ranch was still up for sale...It is...Ok I'll be there in a day or two...Bye."

I hung up the phone and got everything packed.

~Outside at Jill's Ranch~

Jill hooked up her mare to a Buggy and we got everything packed and Situated.

"Come on Miki lets roll."

Miki moved her hoofs and off we went to the docks to get me away from here.

I looked behind and noticed someone riding in a Buggy exept in better condition and it was coming up fast. I saw a Face I wish I never saw. Mom.

"Jill we need to speed things up _SHE'S_ coming."

Jill nodded her head and Lifted up her reigns and brought them down fast. Miki speed up and we left _Her_ in the dust.

"Come one Miki you can do it!!!"

Miki heard her owner's voice and speed up to a Speed she usually would never get to.

I smiled and Hung onto the Buggy as everything else stood in it's place.

"GO MIKI."

I looked behind us and Saw nothing. I let out a Breath I didn't know I was holding and noticed we're near the docks. We slowed down and Some sailors helped me with my bags. I turned around and Hugged Jill.

"I'll miss you Jill."

She held back tears and Hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you to Little cousin."

I laughed and turned Around and Noticed the boat was Leaving.

"GOTTA GO BYE JILL."

I ran as Fast as I could and saw a Dock I could Jump off of.

I ran there and Jumped off, hand reached out towards the railing.

_'come on Izzy you can make it.'_

I reached it but My hand slipped.


	2. Saved and Smiles

I started falling towards the Water until I felt Someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me up to the Floor of the boat.

I fell down with my Eyes closed and Smiled.

"What are you smiling about Idiot you almost fell."

I opened my eyes and glared at the person until I noticed who it was.

My cousin Mark and Someone else who was dressed in Cowboy Clothes.

I smiled sorta Stupidly and waved up.

"Hi Mark."

(??? P.O.V)

I got on the Boat and Noticed someone looking weirdly at the Docks. I walked over there and looked to where he was looking. A girl with a Red bandana and Chestnut colored Hair running towards the docks.

"Shit she's gonna jump."

I looked at him weird and noticed the girl running really fast and as soon as she jumped she reached out and touched the Railing but slipped. I jumped up and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up.

I set her down onto the floor and she smiled.

"What are you smiling at Idiot you almost fell."

She looked up at me and glared until she looked over and saw the same guy who said she was gonna jump. She smiled up Stupidly and Waved.

"Hi Mark."

He laughed and helped her up.

"Nice to see you made it Sis."

She hugged him and turned to me.

"Thank you for saving me uh...umm."

"Vaughn. My names Vaughn."

"Oh ok thanks for saving me Vaughn."

I shrugged me shoulder's but noticed something.

_'She has pretty eyes._'

I smiled a little but stopped before someone saw me.


End file.
